Color
by Fallen Angels Lullaby
Summary: ..::AU::.. One tragedy changed her life. One accident changed her family. And one moment changed the way she saw things...Forever. MxO, LxJ
1. Prologue

Color

Prologue

* * *

The clock stroke twelve,

With a ring of the bell,

Her world came crashing,

Crashing to hell,

Crimson bled,

People dead,

Cars raced,

In the waiting room,

They paced,

Anxious and worried,

Doctor's scurried,

They all had a fright,

Will she see the light?

Now she only sees,

In** black** and _white_.

* * *

O.O! Wow, that's the most darkest thing I've ever written. Hehe, well this is kinda gonna be a dark story. On most parts anyway. I hope you all enjoyed the prologue! It sucks, I suck, I know lol! So, I hope you enjoyed this and I'm writing the next chapter, and it will be longer, no worries lol.

Review :D

-Fallen Angels Lullaby


	2. Then I Met Curly Q

(A/N: This is 12 years AFTER the prologue.)

Color

Chapter 1

* * *

_"Well, I can't give any more, _

_So now I'm giving up. _

_'Cause nothing's ever good enough. _

_And the more I try to pour, _

_The less I fill your cup. _

_'Cause nothing's ever good enough. _

_Enough, enough, enough!"_

I stopped, catching my breath. A satisfied smile played on my lips, I glanced around the room. I instantly frowned.

"What?" I looked at both of the other band members. There was something on their mind. I knew there had to be. "Why are you both looking at me like that?"

"Oh come _onnnn_ Oliver, you know why we're looking at you like this." The drummer, hopped off her stool, walking over to me.

"Uh, no I don't Lilly. If I did I wouldn't be asking you." Stevey, our guitarist, gave me that, Come-on-Oliver-You-Know-What-we're-talking-about-don't-play-stupid-with-us-even-though-you-are-stupid-don't-play-stupid-like-more. Truth was, I knew exactly what they were talking about, but decided to play dumb.

"Dude, that song was totally about Becca." I cringed at the name, putting down my guitar.

"Psh, yeah right. It totally wasn't." Lilly laughed at me, leaning close to my face.

"_But to me it sounded like a song about a break upppp that happened two weeks agoooo." _She sang, completely off key I might add.

"Yeah, I mean, 'The more I try to pour, the less I fill your cup, 'cause nothing's ever good enough' Sounds to me like _some one's still not over the break uppp_." I literally wanted to punch Stevey in the face because, 1) he was completely annoying me to death, and 2) he was completely right. Not that I'd ever admit it. Come on, I'd have to see his smug smile for the rest of eternity. No thank you.

"Whatever guys, come on, let's just get to class." We packed up, putting all our instruments in a small corner. We were practicing in the 'Room 208', the music room. We were aloud to practice here every morning before classes started. Lilly, Stevey and I were all in my band, 'Torsion', since last year in 9th grade. We've been the closest of friends since kindergarten though.

"_Oh Oliveerrr, look who's standing right over therreee_." Stevey sang, making me look up. There she was, standing in front of her locker with…_**him**_. Her new boyfriend: football player, buff, the works. The guy looked fake, literally. Like a ken look-a-like. She could do better than him. Oh I don't know… Like…me…Smokin' Oken….

I nearly banged my head on my locker in frustration, but decided against it, knowing Lilly and Stevey would probably bug me about how they were right, and I missed my Ex, Becca Weller. But _come on_, how can I not think about her? Beautiful dirty blonde hair, that only she can look totally hot in, wonderful brown eyes…or were they hazel…Is there a difference?...Okay, reminder, during computer class, go on Google and see if Hazel and brown are the same color…

Pulling out my books, I closed my locker, and went to class. It was going to be a long day…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Now, I need you all to put your inner emotions on the beautiful white platform called, paper." I nearly bursted out laughing at my art teacher, Ms. Awhackjob, no lie, not even joking, that was her real last name.

"Release every emotion you feel, draw, or paint away all the pain, the anger, the frustration! Show your true feelings that you all hide so well. Your feelings are a cocoon, waiting to become a beautiful butterfly. Or an egg ready to be hatched! " Hah, last name fits, doesn't it? Honestly, I have no idea what she's saying. Most of us don't. In fact, I'd be willing to bet no one in my art class is even paying attention, and if they are, they probably have no clue what the heck they're hearing. In fact…I bet right now, since Ms. Awhackjob is done her speech, Stevey will raise his hand and ask what the hell she was saying.

"Um, Ms. A?"

"Yes Mister Edwood?"

"Okay dude…What the hell did you just say?" Did I call it or what? Stevey was the only boldest kid that'd ever ask Ms. A (Nickname, though we do have others, like, Ms. Whacko, but her real last name is funny enough.) what the heck she was talking about. That's just Stevey for ya.

She sighed, Stevey cracked a grin, and I almost laughed. Too bad Lilly was in Science, she'd have a blast here, joining Stevey in the never ending, 'Let's ask Ms. A every possible annoying question!' quest.

"Basically, Mister Edwood, draw out an emotion you feel." She simplified it, sitting back down in her chair. Yes, that, huge chair only teachers are aloud to sit in. Sometimes I wonder how it would feel like to plant my butt on that leathery seat…How it would feel to have Becca on my lap while I sit on that seat…Becca…_Damnittt._ Ehehe, oops, pardon my French.

Sighing, I picked up a few colored pencils and began sketching. I warn you now, I suck at drawing. _Anything. _I can't even draw a proper circle without making it look like a chewed up cookie. I kid you not.

My sketch began looking like something. I was almost done. I picked up a yellow and a brown colored pencil, began sketching out more. I was done, and I literally gasped.

"Hey, what's wron- No way…No flippin' way! _That_'s so damn funny!" My best friend looked down at my paper, and began laughing hysterically. I looked back down at my drawing and sighed.

I self consciously drew my ex girlfriend. No. Freakin'. Way. I couldn't believe this! Am I _that_ obsessed with her?! Now, I feel like a perverted psycho. I feel like I should go to my school phyciatrist and get the help I need…Maybe I need to steal some of my moms Prozac for this depression thing I have…Sigh…did I just mentally sigh? Yes… I think I should be locked away forever, never come out. Never see Becca again…Never see this life again…Dramatic? You know it.

"OLLIE! It's time for the Ollie Trollie to set off!" I saw my best friends' hand waving in my face. I snapped out of my trance. "Come on, we're gonna be late for lunchhhh! Come onnnnn dudeeee." Stevey whined, pulling me by my sweater. He reminded me of Lilly in so many ways, it was scary. They seriously spend too much time together.

"I'm coming, chilax." I got up, stuffing my psychotic picture into my back pack. No one could see this. Especially not Lilly. She'd bug me forever.

"Hola my people," Lilly welcomed us to her table. It was meatloaf surprise today, and well… I saw the meatloaf, but what the hell in it was a surprise. It didn't look appetizing at all, and…did it just move?!

"So Lillian, have you seen the, oh so wonderful art our little Ollie has created?" Before I could say anything, Stevey grabbed the picture out of my book bag and gave it to Lilly, she laughed insanely.

"Why yes dear Steven, it deserves a place up on the fridge! We're so proud of you Ollie!" Lilly squeezed one side of my cheek and Stevey squeezed the other.

"Ouch! There is skin there!" I whined, jumping out of their grasp. They laughed at me…Again…For the millionth time today. Lord, is their any rule that says you're not aloud to strangle your best friends to death? Please respond…

"Come on Oliver, you gotta admit, this is pretty funny." Lilly place the paper on the table. "Why can't you just get over Becca? I mean, there are like hundreds of other girls in this school." I shook my head ridiculously, like Lilly said the most ridiculous thing in the world. Which, she did. Another girl? Chyeah. Right. No girl can compare to my Becca…Ugh…I mean, Jared's Becca. I want to barf at the name…Jared…What a stupid name…Kinda reminds me of Jar Head…hah…Take that Jar Head! …Jar head…

"OLIVER!" I snapped out of my thoughts, seeing Lilly wave her hand in my face like Stevey did previously.

"I think we should find you a girl better than Becca! I mean, that'll be easy because she was sorta plain and all, and sometimes mean, so I mean, finding someone better won't be any trouble at all…Unless she's sorta mean too…Then we'd have to find someone different…And if that someone else is a mean-o to us, well, we'll have to find some other girl…Who'd willingly go out with you."

"Uh, thank you?" I said, rolling my eyes. Stevey put a hand full of meatloaf surprise in his mouth and began talking to me. Ew...Double...ew.

"Hey, mesh ansh Lillysh's gonna heads oversh to the shkate park, wanna come?" A piece of meat just whipped my face. Okay, gross.

"No thank you; I'mma head down to the 'Music Store'. Find some new CD's." I accidentally took a bite of the meatloaf surprise. Okay, I swear I'm going to barf in like, five seconds. Instead though, I spit it out and (surprisingly) didn't shriek like a drama queen. I would've, but Smokin' Oken doesn't do that. Well, at least not in public.

"You have like, seven trillion CD's Oliver, why do you need more?" Lilly asked, making me shrug in response.

_Ringggggggg._

"Well, there's the bell, I'm heading off to la skate-park." We all got up, placing our 'food' in the trash…exactly where it belonged. Underneath yesterday's spaghetti…which was also a surprise, seeing as we had no idea why there was small things that looked like rasin's on it, but, 1) why would rasin's be in spaghetti? And, 2) How do 'rasin's' move by themselves?

After placing my books inside my locker, and grabbing my book bag, I ran out of the school. Finally it was the end of the day. Not that I hated school, well, not that much, but the 'Music Store' (Yes that's its name, so original) is right down the street, and it means more to me than school ever will. Seriously, it's practically my home. Old Pete, the dude that owns the place, says that when he leaves this earth, the store will be all mines. I almost squealed in happiness when he told me. Like I said before, Oliver Oscar Oken does not squeal…Unless Jessica Alba is on the television. Then I have every right.

Opening the doors of the store, I gave a content sigh. Hundreds of CD's all piled on the shelves, arranged by genre. Home at last.

Instantly, I walked over to the Rock/Punk section, seeing as it was my favorite section in the whole store. I browsed a little.

_You and me,_

_We like the same kind of music  
That's why we, make a good you and me  
We got style, baby we know how to use it  
That's why we, make a good you and me_

Softly, I hummed the song. It was my favorite by: Plain White T's. They're awesome, and this song is my favorite of there's.

_You know what I'm going to say before my mouth even makes a sound  
And that's why we make a good you and me  
_

I heard someone else singing it, and it sounded like she'd been singing for a while. Oh well, probably some wannabe singer. I ignored it, or her, whatever you wanna call her._  
_

"Hey Petey," I walked up to the counter, seeing Pete polish his guitar. "Got any new CD's for me?" He looked up, smiling. The smile wasn't that kind of smile a girl gives you. It was a yellow tooth smile, with a face that's been unshaved for weeks…months…years…

"You're just in luck ma'boy. Just got a new Slipknot CD. It actually don't come out to August, but I got people, who know people, who know me, who likes my best costumer, you." I smiled excitedly, running over to where all the heavy metal CD's were at. There it was. New, untouched, so perfect.

Just as I reached down to grab it, so did another hand. I looked up at the face. She was fairly small, about my size, curly brown hair, breathtaking eyes (forget I just said that, it's the hormones talking again) and a small petite frame. She defiantly didn't seem like the type of girl to even _want_ a Slipknot CD.

"Let go." She demanded viciously, in a southern accent. I almost laughed. Her 'vicious' glare did not faze me. I didn't even budge.

"Nah," I said, tightening my grip on the CD. "This CD is mine, so run along and go buy an Avril Lavigne CD." I teased, making her grip the CD harder.

"Why don't _you_ go buy a Backstreet Boys CD? Ya know, I heard they just came out with a new one. I'm sure you'd love to put it with the rest of your collection." She smiled so sweetly, it was sickening. So, I liked Backstreet Boys at one point, how the hell did she know that? Don't tease, they were the 'it' thing…Have you heard their songs? Many are very touching…

"Let go." She demanded once more, making chuckle, highly amused.

"Nope, _my_ CD, so _you _let go."

"No you!" She pulled it to her side.

"You!" I pulled it to mine.

"No YOU!" Pull.

"YOOUU!" Pull.

"NO! YOU!" Break.

We both looked wide eyed at the now broken CD. Oh crap. Pete is very…well, very protective of his CD's. We just broke the case of the New Slipknot CD and the CD inside.

Only one word can describe my current state…

Screwed.

Holy crap, here comes Pete. Hide Oliver hide! Damn it you donut, HIDE!

So where did I hide? Behind Miss, I-wanted-the-CD-So-Bad-I-Fought-_The_-Oliver-Oscar-Oken-For-It-And-Broke-It. What? She was the closest thing I could find. There was a picture of Ozzy I could've hid behind, but Miss weird eyes was the closest thing I could find.

"Hello pretty lady," He looked strangely in back of her. "Oliver, what that hell are ya doin' back there? Don't try to seduce the poor girl." He chuckled, making us both blush visiously. Like I really wanted to seduce her. I could do way better than that.

"W-well sir," She pulled out the broken CD. "That donut of a boy right there," Points. "Broke it," I gasped. I so did not break it. She broke it!

"Did not, you broke it too curly Q." She hit me HARD, in the arm. Ouch.

"Well maybe if you just would've let me have it, we wouldn't be in this sit-ia-tion." Before we could go any longer, Pete stopped us both.

"You know the rules," He crossed his arms. I hated when he did that.

"You break it, you pay for it?" Curly Q suggested.

"Nope, 'Now that one of my CD's will be needin' a tweak, you're both banned from my store, for a week." We both gasped. A WEEK?! No. NO. Take a U TURN! This is not happening damn it! This is my home, my sanctuary, my 'Ollie' time.

"Now get out." We were both shoved out of his store. I nearly cried. One. Whole. Week. I looked at Curl Q with disgust.

"You disgust me." She punched me..again…

"You disgust me! Now I can't go to my favorite store for a whole week, ya donut." With that, she stomped away. Oh wait, first she hit me again, then stomped away angrily.

I've come to a conclusion.

I hate Curly Q.

* * *

**CHAPPIE ONE DONE! It sucks so bad, I knowww. I suck. Blah, blah blahhh. Lol. I hope you all likeyed it! Now, I know Oliver/Mitchel really likes rap music, but I really want him to like Rock in this fic. Hehe.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED MY SUCKY WORK! WOO HOO! –does lame dance move-**

**-Fallen Angels Lullaby**


End file.
